The biggest secrets
by JayJay2707
Summary: My name is Margret Louise Young. That was one thing that didn't change that night, my name. Most other things however changed. Strange to think it was a mere month ago, it seems a lifetime ago. I was normal. I was happy.


I remember the night of it so well, as though ingrained upon my mind. My name is Margret Louise Young. That was one thing that didn't change that night, my name. Most other things however changed. Strange to think it was a mere month ago, it seems a lifetime ago. A time where I was a normal 18 year old, living near London.

I miss those days.

I watched my younger brother Max as he ran around the small park from the swing, finding his enthusiasm very sweet. Each of the old playthings, the rusting yelled roundabout, the fading blue climbing frame along with the once silver slide, held a strange fascination for the 5 year old who never seemed to run out of energy these days, which I guess kept him from feeling the bitter bite of December that had forced me into my huge winter coat, scarf and hat and still shivering upon the squeaky swing set. "We have to go home soon Max"

These seven words caused his entire freckled face to fall.

"Why Maggie?"

"Because I am freezing!"

He sighed running over "But… but I want to stay!"

I rolled my eyes, knowing his routine "I know, but when you get home you'll find something else you'll want to do"  
"I'll tell dad!"

"I know you won't!" I replied in a sing song voice.

"Maggie. Maggie. Maggie. Maggie. Maggie. Mags. Mags. Mags. Mags. Mags, Margret. Margret. Margret. Margret. Margret-"

"Fine FINE" I got up, fishing around in my jean pockets for a fiver "I'm getting a coffee, I'll be right back"

He pouted "Does that mean we can stay longer?"  
"Yep, but only 10 minutes"

He smiled, running as fast as he could back to the slide.

I walked to the small café, curling up into my coat and scarf until the Open sign was directly in front of me. Walking in, the rush of warm air made me never want me to leave the cramped badly decorated café.

"Alright sweetheart, what can I get ya?" a large lady with greying blonde hair tied into a tight bun at the top of her rounded face, who stank faintly of cigarettes smiled, exposing her yellowing teeth.

"Just a coffee please"

"Sure, £1.70 then love" I passed her the money "Ta ever so, your coffee will be a couple of minutes"

"Thanks" I smiled taking my change and sitting at a table, still shivering slightly.

The bell chimed, introducing a young rugged looking man. His hair was shoulder length, waving slightly around his aristocratic face. He was the picture of handsome, with deep grayish blue eyes surrounded by thick, dark lashes that made me feel insanely jealous.

"Coffee please"

"No problem love, £1.70 please"

He began to dig around in his pockets, pulling out unbelievably large coins and trying to sift through them. The woman leaned onto the counter, exhaling forcefully, glaring at him slightly.

"Oh sweetheart, here you are" she held out a polystyrene cup, steaming slightly over the counter.

"Thanks" I took it; whilst the mystery man still fished through coins he held in his hands "Here" I passed the woman a £2 coin "keep the change"

"Thank you, I always forget to change my money"

"So what are you from Europe?"

"Yeah, well I'm not from around here in any case" He grinned whilst the woman passed him a coffee, a blush coming over her winkling face as she giggled "Cheers" he nodded to her, he turned to me "Sirius Black" he held his hand out for a handshake.

"Maggie Young" I gripped his hand, as he brought it to his lips. I grinned, turning and moving out of the shop. A blast of cold air battered against my face, as I brought the coffee to my lips, enjoying the warmth that flowed from it, not noticing that Sirius Black had followed me from the shop.

"Well Maggie Young" I jumped slightly "it seems I owe you a drink"

"It seems you do Sirius Black"  
"Well I'm off duty for tonight, meet you outside of here, about 6:30ish?"

"Off duty? Are you in the army or something?"

"Yeah, kind of"

"Better not be this vague tonight, Sirius Black"

"So, that's a yes?"

"Can't be used to that many rejections, with a face like yours"

"Calling me handsome?"

"Not in so many words, but yes" I smiled, biting my bottom lip slightly. I jotted my number on a napkin "Phone me if it's any different"

"Yes ma'am"

"So… I'll see you later"

He winked "Can't wait"

"MAGGIE!"

I noticed Max running down the street his hat falling off and revealing his brunette curls so like mine.  
"I thought you wanted to stay at the park"

"I did, but then Tony said that there was the fair in town again, but his mum said she couldn't take us, so I thought you could take us tonight- who are you?"

"Sirius Black, and you"

"Max. Are you my sister's boyfriend?"

"Max!" I hit him around the head lightly for his rudeness.

"No"

"You look like someone she'd date, if she was more like a girl"

"Max, shut it"  
"The last guy she dated was afraid of crickets, so I released a load in her room when he stayed over"

"That was you? I blamed Damian for that" I hissed, as Sirius burst out laughing.

"I know, that's what made it funnier" he laughed.

"You are so dead" I lunged at him, but he dodged out of the way easily, running up the street. I threw my coffee into the bin and ran after him.

"6:30?"

I turned back "6:30"

I continued to run after Max until we got home. Our home was a 4 bed house, big enough to hold me, my 2 brothers and my dad, and was about 5 minutes from the high street and a 30 minute train journey to the city of London.

Over the next 2 hours I got myself ready, putting on my best purple lacy underwear, a burgundy dress and combat boots, putting my leather jacket over the top of it, whilst putting my brown curls into a pony tail.

"So who will cook tonight?"

"I'm sure between the 3of you; you could put together beans on toast or something"

"And cleaning up?"  
"Damian, seriously?"

Damian was my 13 year old brother, convinced that when dad went out that he was the man of the house, even though I was 5 years older. He looked like mum, blonde hair and hazel eyes, and tall. Already he was 6ft plus.

"Well, how long will you be out?"

"I dunno, depends"

"Well dad says want you back before 10-"

"DAD!"  
"WHAT?"

"I WON'T BE BACK UNTIL LATE"

"FINE, I'LL LEAVE THE WASHING UP!"

I rolled my eyes, not enjoying his 'joke'.

"See Damian, now shut it"

"Well, Kyle's home tomorrow- so you have to be back before tomorrow"

Kyle was my only older sibling, at age 22. He travelled all over the world, and wasn't often home.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it"

I grinned, applied my makeup (concealer, foundation, powder, eyeliner- the list goes on) and went to leave the house, before Max stopped me.

"Aren't you a little dressed up for the fair?"

"I'm not going-"

"But Tony's mum said we can't go without you!"

"I have plans"

"With that Sirius guy?"

"Yes"

"Ohh so that's why you're dressed like a girl?"

"Shut it you" I sighed "I'll take you both tomorrow, how's that? We'll bring Kyle along too"

He frowned "Promise? Cross your heart"

"I promise I'll take you to the fair tomorrow night" I crossed my heart.

But after that night, he wouldn't remember me. Sirius Black said it was for the best. That the truth of what I was would drive them insane and most likely kill them. It still hurts, to think that none of my family recognised me now.


End file.
